Electrical connectors for use in locations having potentially hazardous atmospheres are often made so that any exposed electrical components which are being brought into mechanical contact with each other are not energized until after the physical contact has been completed. For this purpose, it is desirable to provide a switch, in a sealed chamber, within the connector/receptacle and to arrange the switch so that it can be closed only after the components have been joined. Connectors for this general purpose have been devised previously. However, such connectors can be complicated and therefore rather expensive to produce.
Numerous examples of weatherproof covers are known in the art. The weatherproof covers can have a housing that surround the electrical device, such a duplex receptacle or switch, and a lid or cover hinged to the housing to access the electrical device. Weatherproof covers for outside use must satisfy certain requirements for protecting the electrical device from water, dirt and the like. The cover is typically constructed to close by gravity when in use. Many of the weatherproof covers are constructed for mounting in either a horizontal position or a vertical position.
Weatherproof covers are also constructed so that the lid or closure member is spring biased to close by the force of the spring to ensure proper water protection of the electrical device. The weatherproof covers can be constructed for mounting directly to an electrical box to fit around the electrical device while allowing access to the electrical device by a pivotally mounted lid.
Other electrical devices are constructed as an integral unit for outside use. These devices generally have a housing forming a base with the electrical device mounted within the housing. A hinged cover is attached to the housing for accessing the electrical device. These electrical devices can constructed for attaching directly to a wall or other support.
One example of a weatherproof electrical device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,215 to Falk. The electrical device includes a housing for mounting to an electrical box. The housing has base with screw holes for receiving the coupling screws to attach the housing to the electrical box. The open end of the housing for accessing the electrical device is oriented at an incline with respect to the base so that the open faces in a downward direction when the device is mounted on a vertical surface to shed water away from the open end. A cover is hinged to the housing and closed by a spring to protect the electrical device from rainwater.
While the prior devices are generally suitable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved wiring devices.